


Do you prefer it hot... or cold?

by orphan_account



Series: The Lady's Coldflashvibe Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And picks up two guys at the same time, Barry/Cisco pre-established, Cisco's caffeine addiction, Comic book tradition, Drabble, Len asks Barry and Cisco out, Len robs a bank, M/M, Multi, Multitasking, Other, Pre-realationship Barry/Leonard/Cisco, corny pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened rather suddenly from Cisco’s point of view. One moment, Barry’s in Flash mode against Captain Cold who had decided to rob a bank for the first time in weeks while Cisco is refraining from cheering through the coms. The next moment he hears what sounded like Leonard Snart flirting.</p><p>“You know, this would work better over coffee, do you prefer it hot… or cold?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you prefer it hot... or cold?

It all happened rather suddenly from Cisco’s point of view. One moment, Barry’s in Flash mode against Captain Cold who had decided to rob a bank for the first time in weeks while Cisco is refraining from cheering through the coms. The next moment he hears what sounded like Leonard Snart flirting.

“You know, this would work better over coffee, do you prefer it hot… or cold?”

“Wait, did he just say what I think he just said?”

Barry had paused to process Len’s one liner and he raised a hand to his com to answer Cisco in a half shocked voice, 

“Yeah, yeah he did.”

“You can tell your boyfriend the offer extends to him too, if you two don’t get cold feet that is.”

“Aren’t you robbing a bank?”

“I’m multitasking. I’m smart like that, it’s more efficient.”

Len raised his cold gun and froze a security guard who was about to play hero.

“Besides, getting chased around by a guy in red spandex while committing a felony isn’t exactly a turnoff.”

Barry sputtered and could feel the blush rising in his cheeks before he raised a hand out to protest. It took him a moment before he pointed directly at Len with a nearly convincing glare.

“You’re just trying to distract me.”

“I’d say it’s working, Red.”

“You need to return the money to the bank and then I am taking you to jail.”

“How about a deal?”

“No.”

“You haven’t heard it yet, how do you know it won’t benefit you?”

“Because… You are a thief, and a criminal.”

Barry cringed as he heard Cisco exclaim in his ear, “And hot… Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah, you did.”

Len smirked as if he knew exactly what Cisco had said and Barry tried to think of a way to turn this around in his favor.

“Okay, what’s your offer?”

“You and pretty boy accompany me to dinner, and I’ll return the money and stick to only planning heists for the next two months.”

Cisco spit out the pepsi he was drinking and scrambled to get something to dry off the screens while he heard Barry agreeing to the terms on the other end of the coms. “What? No, I do not agree!”

“We pick the place though.”

“Fantastic, I’ll pick you up at pretty boy’s, dress casual.”

And with that being said Captain Cold turned on his heel and exited the bank empty handed.

“Barry, you did not just agree for the two of us to have a threesome with Leonard Snart…. Did you?”

“Yeah, I think I did.”

Cisco stood completely still in shock before falling back into his chair, “Well, he is hot…”

“I think you mean cool.”

“Hey! Do not encourage the guys ego.”

“No, you did that by giving him a super villain nick name.”

“What? It’s a comic book tradition!”

“We’re not in a comic book!”

“We might as well be.”

“Yeah, going on a date with one of our greatest enemies, we are totally in a comic book.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who agreed to it.”

“You’re not going to abandon me though, right?”

“Nah, I’ll just order the most expensive thing on the menu and we can make Snart pay the bill.”

“Deal, you do realize that this means he knows where you live, right?”

“Oh…”

“I’m sure it’s not stalker-like or anything… Or maybe not.”

“It just hit me, we are going on a date with a criminal, a known criminal.”

“Easy there, Cisco, we’ll be fine.”


End file.
